Instant Messenging in Konoha!
by Ayame Higurashi Uzumaki
Summary: New story! Everyone has screennames and Sasuke gets attacked by many crazy fangirls! Itachi shows up and other crazy things! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1 screen names

Hi! New story!!! Over usued theme, I know, but I liked it so much I decided to do one of my own!!! YAY!!!!!

Cameron: SOMEone's sugar high.

Me: HEY!!!!

Dawn: Okay, let's get on with the story!!! Tara!! Disclaimer please?

Tara: -Snores-

Everyone: Augh, not again.

Me: Kiki?

Kiki: Okay!!!! Ayame Higurashi doesn't own Naruto, etc., or Ayame, Cameron, Tara, Dawn, and Kiki!!!

Me: OKay, now on with the story!!!!

* * *

Chapter 1, screen names

RamenluvingWaterBender: Ayame

RamenluvingHokage: Naruto

Uchihaavenger: Sasuke

Animalstalklivewithit: Cameron

Whatadragtroublesome: Shikamaru

Lazycloudwatcher: Tara

Fangsandclaws: Kiba

AkamaruRULEZ: Akamaru

WeaponsandKalleyrock: Dawn

Byakuganeyes: Neji

Fireishot: Kiki

Pinkcherryblossom: Sakura

Beautifulblondeflower: Ino

Konoha'sweaponmistress: Ten Ten

ShyHyuuga: Hinata

SandKazekage: Gaara

Windmaster: Temari

PuppetsROCK: Kankuro

Sasuke's fangirls: IheartSasuke

Sasukebemine

Sasuke'sGF

MARRYMESasuke

Sasukelover

IknownoItachi: Itachi

* * *

End of chapter 1. Please read and review!!! This chapter was just screennames, and I was wondering if I spelled Kankuro's name right. Anyway, please review!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2 Random Conversations!

Here we go!!! Chapter 2!!! Sasuke is a little OOC, but it makes it funny!!!! I would like to dedicate this chapter to:

Artemis 85

Animal Comunicator

For reviewing my first chapter!!! YAY!!! Cookies and brownies and teddy bears to you both!!!!

DIsclaimer: I own not Naruto, nor Ayame Dawn Tara Cameron and Kiki.

Chapter 2!

Random Conversations!

RamenluvingWaterBender has created the chatroom " Ninjas of Konoha and the Sand Village"

RamenluvingHokage has signed in

RamenluvingWaterBender: Hey Naruto.

RamenluvingHokage: Ayame! I like ur name, but isn't it a little long?

RamenluvingWaterBender: Well u would no, copycat.

RamenluvingHokage?

RamenluvingWaterBender: Ur name, dobe.

RamenluvingHokage: OHHHHHHHHHHH

RamenluvingWaterBender: -shakes head-

Uchihaavenger has signed in

RamenluvingWaterBender: Hey Sasuke.

Uchihaavenger: Ayame. O no the dobe is on!!

RamenluvingWaterBender: Hu r u calling a dobe.

RamenluvingHokage: Ayame-chan is having a bad day, and she is takin it out on me!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Uchihaavenger: …

RamenluvingWaterBender: Okay! Better now!!!!!!

RamenluvingHokage: -sighs- thank goodness

Animalstalklivewithit has signed on

RamenluvingWaterBender: Hey Cam!!

Animalstalklivewithit: Hello Ayame. Sasuke. Dobe.

RamenluvingHokage: HEY!!!

Animalstalklivewithit: Shut up.

RamenluvingWaterBender: ok look I didn't invite u 2 this chatroom 2 fight so stop ok?

Everyone else: …

RamenluvingWaterBender: OR I WILL KILL U ALL!!!!!!

Everyone else: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

RamenluvingHokage has signed off

Uchihaavenger has signed off

Animalstalklivewithit has signed off

RamenluvingWaterBender: Was it something I said?

RamenluvingWaterBender has signed off

End of Chapter 2.

Haha!!! This shows Ayame's violent side!!!!! Sasuke running from a girl!!!! Haha!!! I crack myself up. Oh and I'm not updating until I have 5 reviews!!! Cuz I'm evil like that!!!!! Sorry if it's short!! And if you do not review Cameron will kill all the cute things that have ever existed in this world!!! MWAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Fights over guys and a crying Hinata!

This is chapter 3!!!

Silence

Well yeah, you probably knew that. So! On with the dedications!

Silence

This chapter is dedicated to

Peridot-Horntail

Miss Neji Hyuuga 4eva

Animal Communicator

And da da da

Artemis 85

For reviewing chapter 2!! YAY!!!!

Silence

Cookies and brownies and teddy bears to all of you!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, I also don't own Ayame Dawn Kiki Tara or Cameron

Now on with the story!!!!!

Chapter 3

Fights over guys and a crying Hinata!

RamenluvingWaterBender has signed in

RamenluvingHokage has signed in

Uchihaavenger has signed in

Animalstalklivewithit has signed in

Whatadragtroublesome has signed in

Lazycloudwatcher has signed in

Fangsandclaws has signed in

AkamaruRULEZ has signed in

WeaponsandKalleyrock has signed in

Byakuganeyes has signed in

Fireishot has signed in

Pinkcherryblossom has signed in

Beautifulblondeflower has signed in

Konoha'sweaponmistress has signed in

ShyHyuuga has signed in

BugsRcool has signed in

SandKazekage has signed in

Windmaster has signed in

PuppetsROCK has signed in

RamenluvingHokage: We all came on at the same time, whoa

Windmaster: Hello to all my dear friends in Konoha!!!

AkamaruRULEZ: Bark bark!

RamenluvingHokage: How cum the dog gets 2 IM? And why doesn't it speek normal words?

WeaponsandKalleyrock: u hav a problem with it? And Akamaru is a he, not an it.

RamenluvingHokage: Same dif

RamenluvingWaterBender: no fighting, that goes for everyone

SandKazekage: we don't want 2 waste time fighting wen I hav a village 2 run

RamenluvingWaterBender: Thank you Gaara. WAIT!!!

Everyone else: WHAT?????????

RamenluvingWaterBender: I left my ramen cooking 2 long! I think it burned!!!!!!!!! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

RamenluvingHokage: OH NO!!!!!! AYAME I'LL BRING OVR SUM RAMEN RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

RamenluvingWaterBender: HURRY!!!!!!

RamenluvingHokage: I'M CUMING OVR RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!

RamenluvingHokage has signed off

RamenluvingWaterBender has signed off

Everyone else sweat drops.

WeaponsandKalleyrock: Those 2 were really ment 4 each othr

Fireishot: Yeah

ShyHyuuga: y-yeah, I-I g-guess s-so, -sniffles- WAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Animalstalklivewithit: Oh, gr8, more drama

Konoha'sweaponmistress: Hey, now there's no peacekeeper, wonder what'll happen?

Konoha'sweaponmistress: Uh, oh

Uchihaavenger: this will be brutal G2G

Uchihaavenger has signed off (A/N So much for the great fearless Sasuke Uchiha)

Pinkcherryblossom: Ino-pig, u made my Sasuke-kun go away!

Beautifulblondeflower: It was probably ur giant forehead, billboard brow, and besides, hes mine

Pinkcherryblossom: NO HES MINE

Beautifulblondeflower: NO MINE

Pinkcherryblossom: INO-PIG

Beautifulblondeflower: BILLBOARD BROW

Pinkcherryblossom: INO-PIG

Beautifulblondeflower: BILLBOARD BROW

Pinkcherryblossom: INO-PIG

Animalstalklivewithit: OH SHUT UP BOTH OF U, HES NOT URS HES MINE SO SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Both meekly: Yes ma'am

Pinkcherryblossom has signed off

Lazycloudwatcher: Oooooooooooooo, harsh

Animalstalklivewithit: Well, how bout this one, hey Ino, Temari

Beautifulblondeflower: What?

Windmaster: What?

Animalstalklivewithit: what do u guys think about Shikamaru?

Fireishot: uh oh, curse u Cam!

Beautifulblondeflower: he's mine!

Windmaster: what would he c in someone like u? he OBVIOUSLY luves me

Beautifulblondeflower: NO HE LUVES ME!!!!!!!

Windmaster: HE SAYS HE WANTS A GIRL THAT'S NOT 2 PRETTY OR UGLY

Beautifulblondeflower: SO?

Windmaster: UR 2 PRETTY!!!!!!!!

Beautifulblondeflower: WELL UR 2 UGLY!!!!!!!!!

Windmaster: YOU HAG HES MINE

Beautifulblondeflower: NO HES MINE!!!!!!!

Windmaster: MINE!!!!!

Beautifulblondeflower: MINE!!!!!!!

Lazycloudwatcher: O BOTH OF U SHUT UP HE DOESN'T LUV EITHER OF U 2 HE LUVES ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fireishot: Ouch.

Beautifulblondeflower: Fine.

Windmaster: Fine.

Beautifulblondeflower has signed off

Windmaster has signed off

Fireishot: oooooooo, ino got rejected 2 times

AkamaruRULEZ: bark bark!

RamenluvingWaterBender has signed in

RamenluvingHokage has signed in

Konoha'sweaponmistress: how'd the ramen dilemma go?

RamenluvingHokage: whats a dilhemea?

Konoha'sweaponmistress: -sweat drops- never mind

Byakuganeyes: I must check on Hinata-sama, she is crying in her room. I can hear it from here.

Fireishot: ok but what is with the correct sentences neji?

Byakuganeyes: Good-bye everyone.

Byakuganeyes has signed off

Konoha'sweaponmistress: u r in 4 it Naruto

RamenluvingHokage: why?

Fangsandclaws: u made her cry baka

RamenluvingHokage: how?

RamenluvingWaterBender: what happened when I was gone?

Fireishot: nothing ayame except that naruto is going 2 get his butt kicked by neji, kiba, and probably shino.

RamenluvingWaterBender: uh oh naruto run!!! jk lol

RamenluvingHokage: I don't get it, what did I do?

Fireishot: Lets just say lock all ur windows + doors

Fireishot: Anyway I better go 2 try and calm neji down.

Konoha'sweaponmistress: I'll come 2, he's dangerous when mad

Fireishot: thanks bye

Konoha'sweaponmistress: bye

RamenluvingHokage: I'm gonna lock my windows + doors

RamenluvingWaterBender: I'm gonna go protect naruto

Fangsandclaws: Im gonna go kill naruto

BugsRcool: me 2

RamenluvingHokage: when did u sign in shino?

BugsRcool: with the rest of u dobe

RamenluvingHokage: o

AkamaruRULEZ: bark bark!

Fangsandclaws: me 2 akamaru

Lazycloudwatcher: im gonna go watch the clouds with shika

Whatadragtroublesome: that means im going 2

WeaponsandKalleyrock: im gonna go help kiba

Everyone else??????????????????

WeaponsandKalleyrock: I mean calm him down! yeah! That's what I meant!

Animalstalklivewithit: gotta go, sparing with Sasuke

SandKazekage: I must go paperwork 2 do

Byakuganeyes has signed off

Fireishot has signed off

Konoha'sweaponmistress has signed off

RamenluvingHokage has signed off

RamenluvingWaterBender has signed off

Fangsandclaws has signed off

AkamaruRULEZ has signed off

BugsRcool has signed off

Lazycloudwatcher has signed off

Whatadragtroublesome has signed off

WeaponsandKalleyrock has signed off

Animalstalklivewithit has signed off

PuppetsROCK: o no im all alone, hey this is my 1st time saying anything, but its just me + my puppets –sigh-

PuppetsROCK: sigh

PuppetsROCK: sigh

PuppetsROCK: sigh

PuppetsROCK: sigh

PuppetsROCK: im bored

PuppetsROCK: im gonna go watch what happens in the big fight with naruto and ayame vs. neji kiba and shino

PuppetsROCK: good thing they are having it on tv here in Suna!

PuppetsROCK: cant do 2 things at once so bye!

PuppetsROCK has signed off

End of chapter 3

Thanks everyone for reviewing! Thank you especially Artemis 85 and Animal Communicator for reviewing both my chapters!! I would also like to know how to check how many people have read my story!! I would really love it if someone told me!!! Also I won't update til I have 10 reviews but even then it isn't a sure thing so the more reviews I get the more likely I will be to update!!! So review everyone!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Announcement, not a chapter!

Announcement

Not a chapter!

Before I tell you my announcement, I would like to thank Peridot-Horntail for giving me this awesome idea. You rule and get special honors in every chapter from now on. You also get to be the one to try it out first, in the next chapter, which I had partially written on vacation, it's already long, and I realized when I printed it to take it home I needed to redo it to fit the story, I never got around to it, so this new idea will make it all the more pressing to update, which all you readers and reviewers will L-O-V-E, so yeah. AND I have a sneak peek at the next chapter! Okay, not really, but I can give you a couple of hints. 1. This chapter will be the craziest ever. 2. It will have MAJOR plot twists, which can be so awesome, or not, it depends on what you like, and I hope this will be a good plot twists that you people enjoy. 3. 3 NEW people will make their appearance, two of which you know, and one you don't, and that's all I can tell ya, so sorry, but you will have to wait! And I'm like Sasori, I hate making people wait. Now for the idea! Peridot-Horntail came up with the idea to include other people in on the fun, and so that's what I'm doing! Note: This isn't some stupid thing to get reviews, I was just sooooooooooooooooooooooo inspired by the idea, and us authors (which you people should know so well) love inspiration, and never pass up the chance to get good inspiration. Okay, if ya want to be in the story I need this format please

1.Screen name (That was obvious)

2.Personality (I gotta know what ya would say in the situation, ex. Totally fangirl, cool ice cube,

Skeptical (that the Naruto characters are really there) or shocked (aka, you got sucked into an alternate universe of my writing))

3.Anything ya wanna say/do/someone else to say (I need to know a situation that ya would want, inspire me more!)

4.Peridot-Horntail, I'll need the last two from ya too, hope ya don't mind.

Thank ya all so much! And anyone who wants to be in the story will have to wait until the chapter after next to be in it. Thank ya and ttyl! (talk to ya later)

Plus in other news: I am trying to put 3 poems on fanfiction, but it isn't working, any tips?


End file.
